The seven days of Jackrabbit
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: My homage to this glorious couple for Jackrabbit week! Drabbles, mostly inspired by the speeches at my cousin's wedding! ch5! The obligatory bedroom scene...
1. Winter and Spring

"Whenever they meet, it could only be described as a tornado. A flurry of words, emotion and temperature flung around, not caring about the destruction on the other.

He was loud, carefree, irresponsible, and downright freezing to the touch. He was the icy taint in the wind, the frost on your windows, the deadly roads, the heavy storms and the pristine white of untouched snow.

He was quiet, withdrawn and tougher than the nails of North's sleigh. He was the tiny bud beating the odds in the cool early spring, the first birdsong of the season, the bright colors coming awake in the grass and trees, the warm hand to wake up the Earth from its icy slumber.

He was wild and unrestrained; the embodiment of winter itself.

And he was spring; hope for the future and bringer of life.

They shouldn't mix, they didn't mix.

And yet, despite the laws of nature, despite the age old hatred of winter to spring and vice versa, here we are today. They've proven time and time again that despite their conflicting seasons, differences and pride they can weather any storm thrown their way. They are wonderful guardians, and close friends, and though I may not be the Leprechaun, I wish them good luck for the remainder of time itself." Tooth smiled, seeing the newlyweds snuggling together at the head table, the bride, for lack of a better term, with tears in his eyes.

"Congratulations on finding our other half, best friend and soul mate, E. Aster and Jack Bunnymund."


	2. Trust me

_ "We should never have trusted you!"_

"Bugger off mate, Some of us got a holiday to work on."

"Come on cottontail! Let me help!"

"And have ya thinking ya can dump a mess of snow on the egg hunts? Not on yer nelly. Have ya ever painted before ya gumby?"

_ "He's got to go."_

"Have you ever seen a fresh winter landscape?"

"What's attractive about a dead plot of land covered in your infernal snow?"

_"It's like you don't even exist."_

"Hey! Not MY fault winter exists, fuzz butt. What I do has to be done!"

_"All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts!"_

"Well, go do it somewhere else! Isn't there a glacier somewhere that needs a fresh layer of ice? Yer freezing the googies!"

_"Yer invisible, mate."_

Nothing but an indignant snort met Aster's ears before the wind carried a fuming Jack frost away from the Warren.

"Good riddance."

_"What does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"_

Aster jumped as something cold touched his foot. Tenderly, he picked up the offending googie, about to give it a lecture. Suddenly, the words died in his throat. It's shell was a delicate blue, soft vines of frost covering the top and bottom. A small chain of pale pink flowers made twin bands at the edge of the frost, a row of soft pastel bunnies in the center. If it wasn't the frost designs, it was definitely the temperature of the thing that gave away the artist.

_**"We should never have trusted you!"**_

Bunny let out a long sigh before tucking the small egg in a special pocket, and picking up a blank egg.

Hours later, as Jack sat on the window sill of his room in Santoff Claussen, a small nudge nearly sent him over the edge.

A blue Ukrainian Easter egg sat expectantly to the side, a small panel on both sides of the egg portraying a winter wonderland and Jack hovering above. On one side, was his first believers engaging in a snowball fight. The other side as of the guardians, Jack holding a paint brush and an egg with Bunny. Jack smiled knowingly.

"See you tomorrow, stupid Kangaroo."

_"We need you here, with us."_


	3. Traditons

For Tooth, it was when a child lost the last of their baby teeth.

She would dutifully record their names and ages on a slip of paper, then put them in an ornate golden box resting on her lounge/globe room coffee table. Then, on the night of the equinox, she would sit alone and infuse each paper with magic, folding it into what the child's memory dictated. Birds, animals, fish, people, each coming to life for a short while, until the paper was burned by the magic and carried away by the wind.

But sometimes, and never did she see a pattern in them, she would be compelled to fold them into a little fairy with bright feathers and a love for teeth.

It was her tradition, and her prided secret. After all, nobody needed to know the little tooth fairy with mismatched eyes was created by the memories of Rose Overland.

For Sandy, it was new years.

Every year, he would save his best and brightest dreams of hope for the future, wonder of the world and joy of new beginnings. And every year, he would release them and simply watch the dreams unfold over their heads. His favorites were the infants, their dreams never clear, but the strongest. It filled his heart to the brim, and brought him new inspiration.

On this night, the youngest of the children got special attention for the giver of dreams.

For North, it was the day after Christmas.

The Elves, Yetis and his fellow Guardians would celebrate another year of a job well done, feast, joke, and maybe have a bit to drink. It was the one time they could truly escape their duty, the one night they were completely free from obligation without serious threat to the children.

And every year, unbeknownst to North himself, the others would help run his operation while he regained lost sleep for a full day.

Jack's was Easter Sunday. After all, what fun is it to celebrate Christmas with nobody, and what else with no memory to call upon or friends to be with period?

Since the Easter of 68, his only tradition was to observe and try to hit the temperamental Kangaroo with a snowball and steal one egg from his basket as a trophy.

Similarly, Bunny's tradition was trying to outsmart the irritating frost spirit and protect the eggs. It was a bout a fifty/fifty match.

Sometimes traditions change; sometimes for better, sometimes for worse, and that change came when and after Jack became a guardian.

Tooth had an audience, a silent companion to watch the slips of paper come to life from dawn until dusk.

Sandy likewise found a fellow spectator, one who would give him tips and suggestions on a specific child's dreams (and unbeknownst to his company, the golden dream giver slipped a few belief educing dreams in of the frost spirit behind his back)

North's annual party was never livelier, and though the yetis grumbled and the elves claimed to hate being frozen, it was the most fun any had in years

Bunny and Jack still played their games of cat and mouse, Jack aiming for an egg and Bunny trying to keep him at bay. Snow would dust the ground amid the new flowers, bringing out the beauty of the eggs every Easter.

The only difference was that after years of returning to sleep off the buzz of the day on separate ends of the earth, the day after Easter would find both guardians curled up in their soft nest, never leaving each other's arms.

And both Bunny and Jack were just fine with that.


	4. Confessions

"Bun-er, Aster, we've known each other a long time. Well, I mean, we're _immortal_, it's not like we're going anywhere, but…argh! What I'm trying to say it that…I know you pretty much hate everything I stand for, and it's…I'm all snowballs and fun times, and you are a total workaholic and…geeze this isn't coming out right, but anyway, I know we're finally not trying to end each other, and I hope you don't…"Jack sighed. "Aster, I like you. I like you in ways I really shouldn't like a giant bunny, but I don't care. I l-l-lo…loooo…I l-love you."

Jack groaned, flopping back on his bed with the rabbit plushie in his arms.

"MiM I sound like an idiot." He groaned.

Outside the door, a six foot tall bunny leaned against the wall next to Jack's door, grinning. Looking around, he too a deep breath and placed his paw on the door.

"Oi Snowflake, ya got a mo?"


	5. A first time for everything

It all stared with a bundle of carrots and Jack watching Saturday morning cartoons with Jamie again (The first time resulted in a new nickname, and a confused bunny wondering how the Hell he resembled bugs).

Though, THIS was definitely not on the kids programming.

"…" Bunny stared, jaw hanging open as Jack licked a carrot seductively. Slices of the vegetable were laid out like scales down the frost spirit's chest, starting at his nipples, converging at his navel, and trailing south and stuck with a bit of ice to his inner thighs.

"Looking a little hungry babe." Snickered Jack. "I thought I'd make the big bad Easter Bunny a little snack~" Bunny gulped as Jack shifted. The cheeky little bastard had a carrot shaped vibrator going, the green handle made visible by the movement of his leg.

"Strewth Jackie…" Jack grabbed his fur drawing him in for a bruising kiss.

"Cancel your appointments." Said Jack breathlessly. "Because you're not leaving this bed until tomorrow afternoon."

It wasn't until the next week that, after a massive panic attack and search party had been organized, that Jack and Bunny came back on radar; Jack with a limp and a blissful demeanor, Bunny more relaxed than the Guardians had seen him in years. When North, ever the elephant's child, er, Grandfather, asked where they vanished too, all they were met with was a blushing, giggling Jack Frost and a smug grin from Bunny.

"Just appreciating the carrots mate."

"Yep." Giggled Jack. "Appreciating them in the nest, then in the kitchen, twice in bath, most of the warren-"

It was collectively agreed on that day a new passage be added to the Book of Guardians; carrots are hereby forbidden to be brought in through Santoff Claussen or the Tooth palace unless through the kitchen our dinning halls and ONLY for the purpose of innocent meals.

"Congratulations Jacky." Snorted Aster as North wrote down the new rule. "Never had North make a rule before."

"First time for everything, Bunny." He replied. "Now, I have a little proposal. It involves a demonstration of just how much fun one can have with an icicle…"


End file.
